


What's With The Trench-coat?

by 221Bme



Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Superman - All Media Types, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bme/pseuds/221Bme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: THIS IS A CRACKFIC. The fic ahead is intentionally awful. I was in a very tired, very silly mood. So... stupidity and terrible writing. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ACTIONS AT 2:00 IN THE MORNING PLEASE FORGIVE ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's With The Trench-coat?

"What's with the trench-coat?" Asked Superman, as he flew down in his dumb-ass pyjamas with the undies on the outside.

"OH MY EINSTEIN, WHO ARE YOU?!" Sherlock gasped.

"Never-mind." Said Superman, as he flew away into the night.

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN TAKE DRUGS"

* * *

"Lol, nice coat Sherjock. It's all trenchy." Snickered Anderson, like an idiot. (because he's an idiot)

"YOUR MUM IS ALL TRENCHY"

"Ooh..." Snickered John (but not like an idiot) "How did you know, Sherlock? His mum is not even mentioned in the show."

"SHHHHH" Sherlock covered his mouth hole with the trench-coat. "Moffat is lurking!"

"Wut" Said John, but nobody heard him because trench-coats.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS COAT I MUST HAVE THIS COAT" Said Batman.

"Wtf another one?!" Said Sherlock, but secretly he was glad because Batman is cool.

"Can I haz?" Said Batman.

"Lol no, dis my bitch stompin' coat."

"K."

* * *

"Sherlock take off your coat inside" Said Mrs. Hudson as she did house-keeperly things.

"Hell no Hudders, I'm doing SCIENCE!" And he blew up the microwave.

"Now you have microwave on your trench-coat" Said Mrs. Hudson.

"SHUT UP HUDSY, YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME THIS ISN'T A PHASE THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM" And he blew up the fridge.

"Oh well"

* * *

"What is with this fabulous trench-coat?!" Asked Aquaman, as he swam up the drainpipe.

"WTF ARE DOING IN MY BATHROOM WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU FIT IN THE DRAINPIPE ARE YOU PLAY-DOH"

"Yes." And Aquaman was sad because nobody knows who he is. And then he swam in his own salty tears and whispered very quietly, "I am ALL the play-doh. Fishy fishy fishy..."

"Lol wtf I'm flushing the toilet now bye."

And he flushed the damn toilet.

Bye bye Whoeveryouareman.


End file.
